


New Heroics

by Wordlesswriter



Series: The Soldier and The Spark [3]
Category: Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Stiles, Crossover, Doctor Doom - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rolinski, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: It started as a good day. It always does. Stiles just wants to finish his day like a normal person. But apparently that was just too much to ask.or the crossover where Stiles is a SHIELD agent tasked with crowd control but he keeps on meddling in the fight and he finally caught the attention of the Avengers after saving Captain America from Doctor Doom.Prequel Of Shield Me





	1. Chapter 1

The first, most important and unbreakable rule of being the Civilian Safety Division of Avenger Support Echelon is to **Never Ever Do Heroics**. “Do not be a hero.” Agent Phil Coulson said on their first briefing. “That’s not your job. You’re not paid to do that. Your main purpose, the sole reason why you are here, is to prevent civilian casualties. When you see an incoming supervillain, lead civilians away from the vicinity. Their safety is your foremost priority.”

Stiles would like to point out that he has every sane reason to follow that simple rule. Heck, it’s the reason why he loves his job. He’d been doing that since high school. Not as overtly as then but close enough. Plus, they are only called if there was something bad happening which is also why his classes are cancelled. He does his job at the most convenient yet horrible time. It’s win-win situation. Really.

All he needed to do is to herd a scared, panicking or stunned crowd out of the harm’s way to a relatively safer place. Then at the end of the month, he’ll have a nice regular pay check regardless of whether he was able to assist that time frame. Easy Peasy. So there was no way he’s going to mess up an easy job.

But he should have known better. He might have said that a little too early. Jinxed it more likely. Which is why Stiles is questioning his ability to rationally think as to why he is running into the middle of the fray and trying to stop a supervillain from killing the America’s Favorite Son. 

It is supposed to be just like any other evacuations. He’s morning started good. He did not fall off his bed. His coffer maker was working fine. He was on time for his early morning classes. He got A- for a rushed essay. He even got all the answers right for the pop quiz. Everything was going smoothly.

May be he should have seen that as a warning sign. No day ever goes smoothly for Stiles unless a Big Bad is going to show up and ruin the perfect day. And just as he is telling himself just how great his day was going, the explosions come.

He slumps on his seat and groans, frustrated. He looks at his perfectly blended mint chocolate smoothie. “I knew you are too good to be true.” He grabs his backpack and runs to the nearest SHIELD outpost

So he is there in his SHIELD issued jacket calmly rallying the civilians to somewhere safe. He keeps a wary eye on the situation. Something is off. This isn’t just any other attack. When he manages to safely move all civilians in his sector, Stiles runs towards the fight.

Stiles freezes. Goosebumps raise on his skin and the hair at the back of his neck tingle. Magic. Magical energy is blowing through the air like waves. And at the center of was a man in a metal mask and green robes shooting bolts of lightning from his fingertips.

This was the first time that the Avengers were dealing with a magical threat after Loki. And it was clearly showing. They couldn’t seem to land a hit on the villain and his army of robots seemed to be grow more in numbers for some reason.

Stiles should have stepped back and let the real heroes handle the situation. But then, Captain America lost his shield and he got captured by magical roots.

He grimaces before he runs. Towards Captain America. Into the heat of the battle. _Fuck. This. Is Stupid._ All the other avengers are engaged. He has to do something.

He mustered magic on his hands and grabbed the small vial of mountain ash fastened his keychain. It’s chains and covers disintegrated into blue glittering light.

The masked man shot Captain America with a bolt of lightning. The superhero screamed in agony. The lightning burned through the suit and his right chest sported an angry red burn.

Stiles summons as much magic as he can and swiftly pushed it on the rune carved on the bottom of the vial. The rune glowed blue and then the powder itself glowed with Stiles’ magic.

Stile can see masked man conjuring fire between his hands. Oh no. Not on Stiles’ watch. Stiles sprinted and stands between Captain America and the masked man. He hurled the mountain ash up and the air. It burst out, multiplying exponentially. It rained down as if hitting an invisible dome and falling in a perfect circle.

Stiles glanced at the masked man. Stiles eyes widened in horror as he saw the giant fireball coming their way. Stiles held up his hands and poured his magic on to the shield. The fireball hit the shield and exploded. Stiles cringe at deafening explosion. Stiles could feel the heavy impact on his shield. It burst outward and starts to swirl around, engulfing the shield and everything near it in a fiery tornado of inferno, trying to burn through his magic and break in. His shield held up. He gave it a cursory wary look before he faced the other person in it.  

Stiles dismissed the roots and it started to unravel off Captain America. Stiles swiftly run to the superheroes side to help steady him, careful not to touch his burns.

His shield flared blue then a loud thunderous bang followed. It was lightning. Stiles can felt it. Another hit again. And a crack appeared on his shield. Stiles immediately repairs it. More lightning bolts came and so more cracks appeared. Stiles franticly repaired it.

A had touched his shoulder. Stiles looked at the hand then at Captain America. He was looking at him with worry and fear “Agent, you have to go. Leave me and get to safety. I’ll distract him.” Captain America said who was now kneeling on one knee, face set on steel determination.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. He remembered a certain werewolf who always wear that expression. It’s a sign of selflessness, of putting other’s need above their own.

Stiles shook his head. “I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself, Cap. You’ve done so much for us. It’s time to pay you back.”

“Please, don’t do this. Don’t die for me.” Steve begged.

“Don’t worry. I’m not planning to lose.” Stiles smiled, cockily. The other man watched him helplessly. “Stay in the circle. Nothing can harm you inside it.”

He stood up. Time do his job. He opens his arms. A gust of wind swirled form his magic circle and put out the fire. He can see the masked man.

He mustered his magic, letting it surge through his body. It bubbled just under his skin, potent and dangerous. The, Stiles sprinted out of the shield towards the man.

The masked man sent torrents of lightning bolts and spells to Stiles. Stiles brushed them all away with a wave of his hand and countered with a spell of his own. They came to blows some more.

It came to Stiles that the man was not used in fighting with another magic user and it came to show with how easily he can evade his attacks and not anticipate simple magic tricks and diversions.

But before the Stiles could trap the man, he teleported away. Damn. He should have put an interdiction field to prevent him from escaping. He should have thought of that.

When he was sure that the masked man was gone, Stiles went back to Steve who was sitting on the road. He dismissed the shield. The mountain ash powder floated back to the vial which was floating just below his necklace.

“Thank you.” Captain America said through a pained but grateful smile.

“It was nothing, Cap.” Stiles said.

Stiles knelt it front of him. “How are you holding up?”

“Banged up badly but I’ll live.” Steve admitted honestly. It didn’t feel right to outright lie at the man who saved him.

“Well that’s one way to put it.” Stiles said, unimpressed with how casual the superhero described his situation. He was just hit by a lightning. He couldn’t even move his right hand. And with the way he was laboring his breath, Stiles is pretty sure he has a partly collapse lung underneath that second degree burn on his chest. His face scrunched like he bit something nasty.

Steve chuckled. Stiles’ eye snapped at Steve’s face and looked at him like he’s crazy or something. “I’m sorry. You just reminded me of someone.”

“Really?” Stiles inquired, causally but he has an inkling as to who it was.

“Yeah.” Steve huffed. “I’m sorry where are my manners.” Captain America pushed back his cowl, some of his fair curling forward. He looked up at Stiles and smiled. Stiles couldn’t help but stare right back at the bright blue eyes. “I’m Steve. Steve Rogers” Steve said, offering his left hand.

Stiles shook his hand. “Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Steve!” A robotic voice called. Iron man landed beside him. “Oh my god.” His faceplate popped back and he kneeled beside Steve. “Jarvis. Get the medical team.”

“Already done sir. They will be arriving in less than 2 minutes.” A computer generated voice responded promptly.

“Thank God.” Stiles said.

Thor dropped down from the Sky.

“No pun intended.” Stiles muttered under his breath. Steve chuckled.

Stiles saw 3 figures running towards them. He recognized them. Especially the guy carrying a bow and arrow. _Oh Shit_. He had to go.

“Stiles?” Hawkeye called, heavily frowning. _Damn. His ass is so getting fired._ He stopped just behind of Captain America Black widow and a dehulked Bruce Banner just behind him. 

“Hey Clint. Fancy seeing you here. I was just leaving.” Stiles jerked his thumb to his back and grinned at him. He slowly walked backward away from him. “Nice job by the way.”

A heavy metal arm slumped on his shoulders. Stiles flinched.

“Oh hell no. You are not escaping our post battle tradition, newbie.” Iron Man declared.

“He got a good timing.” Steve said as a shirtless Bruce Banner checked up on him. “He’ll definitely be a good addition to the team.”

Hawkeye stared at him, totally not buying this bullshit. Beside him, Black Widow was watching critically, like he is a puzzle she’d love to take apart and put back together. Stiles laughed nervously.

Wind blew as a quinjet slowly lowered beside him. The medics poured out and immediately checked on the team. A pair of paramedic also checked up on Stiles. He was completely fine. His magic had healed most of his injuries.

Around them, the clean-up crew were swiping the area of any stuff that the masked man left behind.

Hawkeye stood in front Stiles. They stared at each other. Stiles gulped nervously.

“You’ve broken the most important rule of your job.” Clint stated.

“I’m aware of that.” Stiles stated tersely.

There was a small commotion around Captain America. Stiles couldn’t hear what he was saying. He seemed to be arguing about something with the medics. He gestured at the team and spoke some more. Whatever it was, the medics dropped it when Steve looked them with hopeful puppy dog eyes. The medics smiled fondly at him.

“But you’d do it again.” Clint said with so much conviction. Stiles looked at the archer. The archer smiled knowingly at him.

Steve stood up from the road and walked towards the team. The medics had to remove his upper uniform earlier to check for more damage. Steve didn’t put it back on since it was damaged a lot.

“Let’s go then.” Steve said. The team moved as one. Stiles watched them go.

A few steps away, Steve stopped and looked back at Stiles. The rest of the Avengers paused and looked back at him.

“Aren’t you coming? Is there something you should do first?” Steve asked.

“Coming to where?” Stiles asked, perplexed.

“To the tower.” Steve answered.

“What? I’m not-“

“Whether you come or not, Phil will still be pissed at you.” Clint said, waiting expectantly. “Plus there’ll be free food.”

 _Oh hell. In for a penny, out with a dime. Or something like that_. Stiles huffed out his nerves.

“Who can’t say no to free food?” Stiles said and walked up to them. They all smiled at him. Stiles followed them into the Avenger Quinjet. It was twice bigger than the standard and the paint job is lot flashier. Tony Stark must have something to do with that.

“This is awesome.” Stiles said as he looked around. The quinjet took off and they were heading back to the tower.

Stiles took a seat beside Clint. He knew he’d be safe if sticks close to the archer. He was after all the one who got him in this mess after all.

_Stiles didn’t really plan on going into SHIELD. Heck he didn’t even know it even existed until he came back in his dorm room to find a man with a bow and arrow sitting on his window. He could only sigh tiresomely because really this would really make the cherry on top of this shitty day._

_“Is this a scare tactic or am I getting kidnapped?” He asked the man._

_“You know that’s not normally the first thing you would say when you see a stranger in your room.” The man said. He smiled at Stiles, his interest piqued._

_“I have a really bad day.” Stiles say as he removes his backpack and put it on the table. He then plopped on his bed. He’s too tire for this. He doesn’t even care of he woke in an abandoned building with hands and feet tied behind his back._

_A week after he received a parcel with a note to come to the Triskelion. From there he attended an orientation, then training and then he was the leader of the Civilian Safety Division of Avenger Support Echelon._

Black Widow sat on his other side and stared at him.

“So this is the guy you were telling me about.” Black Widow asked.

“Aha. Stiles meet Natasha Romanov. Nat meet Stiles Stilinski.” Clint introduced him.

Stiles offered his hand. His mom raised him right. At least he’s not going to die because he was impolite. “It’s nice to meet you?”

Natasha smiled shrewdly at him like he somehow piqued her interest. Stiles didn’t know if that was a good thing. She shook his hand. “Likewise.”

The quinjet landed and the ramp pulled down. They moved out of the plane into the tower. Iron Man’s armor began to disassemble as he and Bruce debates on what they should eat.

“What about you, Stiles?” Steve asked, politely.

“Whatever’s on the house.” Stiles answered shyly.

They stopped by the kitchen. They took whatever there was they fancied. A pie. Some orange juice.

Stiles saw Steve winced when he was reaching for something.

“Let me.” Stiles offered. He reached for the loaf of bread and handed it over to Steve.

When they got all that they wanted, they moved to the common room. Stiles chose to sat beside Clint again.

Clint glance at him and smirked. He knew what Stiles did there.

“This is not high school you know.” Clint told him softly.

“It might as well be.” Stiles replied. Clint scoffed at that.

Steve got up from where he was sitting with Tony and sat beside Stiles.

“I think we should formally introduce ourselves.” Steve stated. Steve looked expectantly.

Clint elbowed him and nodded at him. Stiles realized Steve was talking about him.”

“Oh you mean me.” Stiles said, pointing a finger at him. Clint nodded again. He looked around and everyone was waiting patiently at him. “Well I… My name is Stiles Stilinski. I came from Beacon Hills, California?” Stiles was a more than a little lost. He can’t think of a thing that wouldn’t sound lame in front of this incredible people. “I do magic?”

Clint looked at him, unimpressed. Stiles shrugged at him. It’s the best he can do without utterly embarrassing himself because unlike what everybody thought, Stiles still cared to have a good impression especially in front of Captain America.

“I am Thor, Son of Odin.” Thor boomed offering his hand. Stiles reached across the table to shake it. “My family has been practicing the art of magic for as long as I remember. It’s a pleasure to meet a Midgardian who can wield magic. I look forward to battle with you.”

“Thanks. I guess.”

“Bruce Banner. It’s nice to meet you.” Stiles shook hands with him. Stiles was a little disconcerted with pitting this image of a mild manner man against the angry alien-squashing Hulk.

“Tony Stark. In case you were living under a rock your whole life.” Tony said when they shook hands. Tony winked at Stiles.

“I didn’t know we had a new recruit. Did Agent Coulson run this with you?” Steve asked Tony.

“No. But I saw the aerial shots of your fight. Newbie got good moves.” Tony said as he decided on what to eat first.

“I saw. And what you did. It was real magic? Not a mutation or advance technology?” Steve asked Stiles.

“Uhmm. It’s real magic. Actually there was something I should have done earlier. I know some healing spells. I could heal your wounds.”

“Can you?” Steve asked surprised.

“Of course. Give me your hand.” Stiles said. Stiles out his left hand. Steve looked at his right hand before placing it on Stiles. Stiles mustered his magic before saying “ _Heal_.”

Golden tendrils of light ooze out of his hand and lazily crawl on Steve’s up to his arm until. His skin begins to glow ethereally. The light spread until his whole body was glowing. And then it fades.

Steve touches the bandages. His eyebrows furrowed for a sec before he ripped his bandages off his chest. Lo and behold. The wound was gone and in place was a perfectly fine chest.

“Wow. This is amazing, Stiles.” Steve tentatively touched his smooth, unmarred chest, checking if it was real. He deeply palpated his right pectorals. Then he flexed and deflexed his arms.

Stiles took a sip on his juice. Feel like the air got a whole lot hotter. _There must be wrong with the air conditioning,_ Stiles thought.   

Stiles removed his SHIELD jacket and offered it to Steve. He was going to get fired anyway. “Here.”

Steve looked at the jacket and it was just then he realized his state of undress. He blushed swiftly. He took Stiles’ jacket and wore it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So Stiles, what’s your deal? How come Fury never told us about you?” Tony asked him.

Stiles laughs nervously. “About that. There may have been a minor misunderstanding.”

Furrowed brows were directed him except for Natasha who only raised a perfectly curved eyebrow and Clint who face palmed literally.

“That would be an understatement.” Clint deadpanned.

Stiles glared at the archer. “Says the man who got me in this mess.”

“You had one golden rule to follow.” Clint countered.

“We both know how well that works for me.” Stiles admitted.

This wasn’t the first avenger fight he had meddled in. In fact, some Agents had confronted him of his inclination to break the golden rule. There was a time he had to wrestle a gun from goon who was about to shoot a civilian under his jurisdiction. He threw his magic gun at Natasha once when she lost her gun. He erected a barrier to prevent an EMP from disabling Iron Man. Small things the he can covertly do. But still, some people notices.

“Hold on. What are you saying?” Steve asked.

“Stiles is the Team Leader for Civilian Safety Division of Avenger Support Echelon. I had spotted him several time leading civilians away from the fight into safety. I personally recruited him to do what he did in times of danger.” Clint clarified.

“And that’s where you get the idea to involve civilians in crowd control.” Natasha said.

“So you’re a civilian?” Steve asked, horrified at the thought that an ordinary citizen had risked his life to save him because of his legacy. “You could have died!”

Steve looked at him. Stiles know that look. He had grown familiarly fond and annoyed by that look. He couldn’t help but remember a certain grumpy werewolf back at his hometown. Concern and fear in his eyes were similar to Derek and his Dad. Stiles felt warm like he was coming home. A little bit guilty. Then Steve looked at him like he was about to cry. Make that a lot guilty.

Stiles softly smiled at Steve. “But you were going to die, Steve. I had to do something. If I die trying, then there’s no more better way to go that saving you, Cap.”

“No, it’s not. You don’t get to die for that reason.” Steve scolded.

“But isn’t that why we fight? To protect the ones we want to protect. Our friends. Families. The ones we love.” Stiles said the same words he told his dad and Derek. “Besides, it’s not my first rodeo, Cap. I’m always gonna be risking my life trying to protect the innocent from the supernatural.”

“I guess you’re right.” Steve looked away and looked down at his cup.

Stiles twirls his juice.

“So… now that’s all cleared up.. uhm… I… maybe I should you know go.” Stiles said, standing up.

“Nay!” Thor halted Stiles. “Do not leave, Stiles. This is a feast of celebration. Avenger or not, you have fought alongside us against evil. You are brother in battle. Thus, you must dine and celebrate with us.” Thor raised his can of beer. “Let us welcome a great warrior in our folds.”

“I’m down with that.” Tony said, raising his drink.

“Me.” Bruce said.

“I trust Clint’s judgement. You’re good for now.” Natasha said. “Steve?”

Steve looked up from his drink. “If you keep breaking the rule, you might as well come train with us. And may be, if you want to, join the Avengers.”

Stiles grinned, nodding his head. “I’d like that.”

“Then it’s settled. Let us honor brother Stiles with a toast. Cheers!” Thor said, holding his drink at the center. Everyone clinked their glasses.

After that, Stiles told them how his involvement with the supernatural started, albeit in a short truncated somewhat rated-13 version.

Stiles’ watch alarmed.  He was in the middle of discussing with Tony and Bruce if they could scientifically recreate a werewolf.

Stiles stood up and grabbed his back pack from the floor. “Oh my god.” Stiles held up a hand at Thor. “No pun intended. I had to go. My class is going to start in a few minutes.”

“You’re teaching?” Steve said, kind of surprised that Stiles is a teacher.

“No. I’m in college.”

“I’ll fly you there.” Tony said, summoning.

“No. I mean thanks. But no thanks. That is just a wonderful recipe for disaster.” Stiles told him off politely. Tony pouted at him and looked at him like he was crazy cause who wouldn’t want Iron Man to fly them into school. “I’ll just have to teleport myself there.”

“I didn’t know you can do that.” Clint said.

“I’ve got tricks under my sleeves. It’s good to know you all.” The Avengers bid him farewell. He snapped and he was standing in front of his school building. He raced to his class.

Later that night he received a text saying “Thank you for saving me.” It was from Steve. Clint might have given it to him. Stiles saved his number under name of The Actual Captain America.

Stiles: **No problem.**

The Actual Captain America: **My offer to train stands. Please consider it.**

Stiles: **Will do, Cap. And if you need my help, I’m one call away.**

The Actual Captain America: **Same here. Don’t hesitate to call me no matter how small the help you need.**

Stiles was thinking of a good reply when another text came in.

The Actual Captain America: **How was your class? I hope using your magic hadn’t tire all that much to affect your studies.**

Stiles blinked at the text, a bit confused with it really.

Stiles: **It’s good. I’m good. I didn’t use that much magic to exhaust me.**

The Actual Captain America: **That’s good.**

The Actual Captain America: **I’ll leave you to your studies. I hope you didn’t bother you, did I?**

Stiles: **Nope. I was just getting into bed.**

The Actual Captain America: **Well then, have restful sleep. Good night, Stiles.**

Stiles: **Good night, Cap.**

Stiles smiled at the text. Stiles plugged his phone and turned in for the night. He dreamed golden tendrils of light, vintage New York and a pair of blue eyes.


	2. Approved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was called into Agent Coulson's office. His ass is so getting fired.

Stiles nervously tapped on his knees. Agent Phil Coulson cleared his throat after what feels like eternity. “Mr. Stilinski, might I remind you of first thing I’ve said on your orientation.”

“Do not be a hero.” Stiles said, slumping on his seat. Then, he suddenly sat forward. “But lives are on the line. Civilians are getting hurt. Someone has to stop them.”

“You’re right. And that is the Avenger’s job. Not yours.”

“Captain America, would have died if I didn’t do something. You would have done the same.” Stiles looked straight and met Phil’s eyes. “In fact, you actually did the same.”

Phil smirks. “And I literally died for it.”

“But would you do differently if you were given the chance?” Stiles asked.

Phil looked down at his chest and then looked back up at Stiles. “No… Would you?”

“No.” Stiles said without hesitation. He would do it over and over again.

“Surrender your badge.” Agent Coulson instructed.

Stiles flailed on his seat. “Wait! I thought we had a moment there.” Stiles said.

“We did.” Phil said, smiling. “But you proved to me that you are unfit for this job-”

“Really. So I’m fired.”

“Yes.” Stiles slumped frustrated on his chair. “And no-” Stiles is confused.

“Am I getting fired or what?” Stiles asked impatiently because this is just getting frustrating.

“Mr. Stilinski, if you would let me finish.”

“Okay. Shutting up.”

“Based on my observation and reports from other agents, I have come to a conclusion that your talent and skills will go to waste if we keep you in your current position. This isn’t the first time you disobeyed your SO or run off from you SOP. And based on your character evaluation, I will not be surprise if you do it again. Hence, I am offering you a transfer to a unit that will better fit you.” Stiles exhaled, relieved.

“So where am I getting assigned?” Stiles asked, excitedly.

“Do you remember who brought you in?”

“How can I forget? He broke into my room.”

“We’ve talking…”

“Should I be afraid?”

“What? No. Well… it depends.”

“Now I’m scared.” Stiles said.

Phil fondly smiled at him.

“As I had said, Agent Barton and I have been talking. We’ve talked about you. Had done some research. You’ve been holding out some vital information from us, Mr. Stilinski.”

“I have good reasons.”

“I must admit, most of it are speculations. Half of it we don’t even understand. But from what I can gather is something happened in your town. Something of supernatural in nature. And you are in the middle of it.”

Stiles heart was pounding. He tried not to let it show that it bothered him. But he couldn’t stop his magic from surging through his body, agitated and ready to defend. He forced himself to relax because this wasn’t just about his job anymore. This was going somewhere that would hit home. He needed to be alert if he ever needed to protect his pack.

Stiles sat straight, drawing his stature as imploring as he can. Magic crackled under his fingertips. His magical restrictions come undone all on its own. Anything lifeless inside the room begun to float. Agent Coulson watched his pen floating up in the air. “Where are you really going with this? Because I’m telling you right now, if you ever think of hurting my dad or my friends, they’ve done nothing wrong. I’ll do anything to protect them.”

“Calm down, Mr. Stilinski. I am just assessing if you will meet my criteria.”

“Criteria for what?”

“Criteria for a reassignment.”

“Oh.” Stiles said. He relinquished his hold on the space of reality. And he heard crashes all over the place. Some even outside the room. Stiles cringed guilty at the noise. “Sorry. I’ll fix that.”

Stiles waved his hands and everything moved back to their proper places and he mended the broken ones.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you and your friends protected your town from supernatural threats and dangers.”

“We did. We still do. But not as much as before.”

“Is it because of your… magic?”

Stiles nodded. “Partially.”

“I understand. There are things you cannot share. We all have secrets. Sometimes it’s safer to keep the public in the dark.” Phil said.

“Sometimes, it’s necessary.” Stiles said. The other man nodded like he understood the need for secrets.

Agent Coulson pulled out a folder from under his desk. Stiles eyes widened. Avengers Initiative. The agent opened it. It contained his files. Then, he stamped on it with big capital letters.

**APPROVED**

“Stiles Stilinski. You are recommended for the Avengers Initiative. Now the choice to join them is in your hands.” Agent Coulson proclaimed. He closed the folder and pushed it to Stiles. “Should you decide to join, please defer to Captain America or IronMan for your future involvement. Although I am SHIELD’s liaison to the Avengers, I hold no authority over you as I had hold no Authority over the Avengers. I am just an assessing body. In terms of your work, Mr. Stark generously offered to take you in and find a more suitable line for you.”

“What just like that?” Stiles asked, unbelievingly.

Phil smiled at that. “The truth is someone already recommended you. I don’t think even the Director could refuse such recommendation.”

“Who in the right mind would recommend me?” Stiles asks even more confused.

Agent Coulson smiled even wider. “Why don’t you go to the Tower and find out?”

Stiles squinted suspiciously at Agent Coulson. He was wearing that look, a look that something will jump on Stiles and scream, “Surprise!!!”. And after everything he had been through, Stiles was wary of anything that surprises him.

Stiles slowly takes the folder and opened it. He didn’t break eye contact with the Agent until he needed to read what was on his file. There were the usual stuffs, they even got his real name right. But his skills were blurry at best. How could someone recommend him as an Avenger? May be an agent of SHIELD. But Avenger? Really.

“Okay… I’ll think about it.” Stiles said but Stiles had already decided. He promised his Dad he won’t get in to trouble but that never really works out. How will he explain this to the pack? Derek would probably have a hissy fit when he finds out.


End file.
